


Lazy Sunday

by Nevaeh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Everyone is an adult!, Everything is consensual, F/M, Multi, Oral, Threesome, a little bit of Bra/Chichi, dp, mentioning of Vegeta/Goku, nothing kinky~, sex includes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/pseuds/Nevaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bra had been looking forward to spending a relaxed weekend with her dad. Work and life kept them too busy for it sometimes. When their special alone time was interrupted by Goku, Bra was more than displeased. Vegeta/Bra/Goku</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this seemed like an amazing idea when I sleepily thought about it this morning, now… idk. I have this love/hate relationship with incest and although I absolutely am against it irl, the fact that is something forbidden makes it so much more interesting to write about (y´know, when it can´t hurt anyone) Whatever, wanted to write the smut, so here you go. It´s Vegeta/Bra/Goku (don´t ask) with a strong emphasis on Vegeta/Bra (Goku´s just there because this is the closest I will ever get to writing Vegeta/Goku, okay?) and there will be Chichi and Bra which might involve a bit sexy times, but I haven´t decided yet.
> 
> For the character ages… Bra is something mid-twenties and Veggie and Goku are old, but it doesn´t really matter that much since they look (and act) like they´re barely adults.
> 
> Warnings: Incest obvs, deepthroat, gagging, threesome, dp, vaginal, anal, oral, the whole bunch. Nothing actually kinky.
> 
> And please don´t think this will be serious for one second. The whole setting is just too ridiculous. This is more like sitcome-style comedy with a lot of sex. Yeah.
> 
> Have fun!

Bra really enjoyed it when her mum wasn´t at home. Usually she had to be sneaky to get some alone-time with her dad, but with her mum gone over the weekend to attend some conference on the other side of the planet… sighing contently, she wrapped the blanket a bit tighter around her. Two days and she could actually just lie in bed with him! That was the whole plan for the weekend and she was delighted.

 

Bra rolled over, eyeing the door. He was still out, doing whatever the fuck he thought was important right now. Well, it´s not as if it was all that urgent. She could wait. Yawning, she thought about watching something on her laptop. Or just… close her eyes shortly.

 

When she blinked sleepily, she noticed that there was bright light shining through the blinds. She must´ve fallen asleep. Groaning, she tried to roll over but was blocked by her dad´s arm which was wrapped around her. All his fault, if he hadn´t taken so long to move his butt from the shower… Bra wiggled a bit, but he didn´t budge. Annoyed she noticed that her shirt had rode up during the night and was barely covering her tits, but it also meant that her butt was pressed against her dad´s crotch and she could feel the soft hair on his stomach against her bare back…

 

Grinning, she lifted his arm to roll around. Only a pair of black boxers, now if that wasn´t just perfect. Carefully lifting the waistband, Bra pushed her other hand inside, enjoying the feeling of his warm cock in her hand. She started stroking gently, careful not to wake him up. There was nothing more delicious than the thought of him coming in his sleep. It took her longer than usual to get him hard, but his mind was probably running in overdrive trying to figure out what was happening. Smirking, she started milking him faster until the hand around her waist moved too quick for her to react and grabbed her hand.

 

“That´s for not waking me up when you came in.”

 

“`s not as if we couldn´t fuck all the time.” He looked down, slowly pulling her hand out from his boxers. “There are worse ways to wake up.”

 

“I guess.” She leaned forward, trying to kiss him, but he moved his head to the side. “Brush your teeth first.” Grunting, she boxed him in the stomach. At least he reacted, even if it was just by laughing. “I guess you don´t mind if my filthy mouth sucks your dick, eh?”

 

“All yours.” Bra rolled her eyes but didn´t hesitate pulling his boxers down, his dick still half hard. Now that was more like it. She leaned down, taking as much into her mouth that it wouldn´t hit the back of her mouth, only moving her tongue in wet lines along the underside of his dick. She looked up, enjoying the sight of Vegeta with a little blush, starting to breathe heavily. The dick left her mouth with a popping sound when she got up. There was only one way they both liked it best and she figured the sleepiness was gone. Bra laid down on her back, her head dangling from the side of the bed. She felt Vegeta getting up and opened her mouth in preparation.

 

There was a fine line between being rough enough for excitement and being too rough. No human Bra had fucked had ever managed to fuck her throat in a way she actually enjoyed. Though it had taken them a while to figure out how to do it, Vegeta´s dick was almost too short for a decent deepthroat. Almost. When he pushed inside her mouth until his pubic hair hit her nose she pulled her shirt up until it was bundled on her shoulders, revealing her breasts.

 

“That´s new.” He continued moving lazily, letting her enough time to breathe with every push. Her finger moved lightly over the ring on her right nipple. It was so new it had barely had time to heal. She liked the feeling of it and she figured that she would like it even more when another tongue played with it. She giggled, making Vegeta stop for a second before he quickened his pace. That had been the tricky part. She loved the feeling of a pulsating cock deep down her throat, but she hated the taste of cum. Bra had been very pleased when they fine tuned it perfectly for Vegeta to come as long as he was still deep inside her. He got so quick she barely had time to breathe anymore, panting heavily himself. Bra tried to get rid of her panties without moving her head, but it didn´t quite work. A few moments later he came and she just closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of something hot running down her throat while trying not to gag.

 

He pulled out suddenly, leaving her gasping for air. It took her a second to wipe away the saliva that had run down her face.

 

“Am I gonna get a nice ‘good morning’ as well?”

 

He grinned when he grabbed her arms and pushed her around. Bra took the shirt off completely and she could almost see his brain working in overdrive what he should do about that piercing.

 

“Y´know, you should think one would start with a spot like that.” Bra raised her eyebrow. He looked at it, but he didn´t touch it. Instead he went to her panties and pulled them off. “You don´t wanna try?”

 

“Later. Or are we in a hurry?” He rubbed his thumb over the silver piece of jewelry right over her clit, smirking. “I have almost forgotten you have that one.”

 

“Yeah right.” She didn´t complain though when he started sucking on it. That had been a good investment. And how did she love good investments. She was glad when he didn´t try to drag it out, it was too early in the morning for that shit and she craved that orgasm since the night before. A few more nubs on the piercing and she was over the edge, moaning loudly, taking advantage that no one could hear them.

 

“I´m gonna get a shower.” He got up, wiping his mouth. Bra just stretched herself lazily. “Mhm. I´ll go in a sec.”

 

There was this nagging feeling in her mind, telling her that she shouldn´t be so happy about the way she led her life. That it was immoral and that she should be ashamed. But then again she had tried to be a proper citizen, she had tried out all kinds of possible relationships with humans and nothing had left her quite as content as… this. Maybe her mum would mind, Bra didn´t want to find it out, but it wasn’t as if her dad really had put up a fight. Not at all. She grinned when she rolled over and slowly got up from bed. This was quite alright.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vegeta had told her he would come by later, which meant that he went training and would be gone for a few hours. Bra knew that there was no good in trying to argue with him about that, he had skipped training for her so often and… that way she could do something productive as well. She was just biting into her huge sandwich while she scrolled through her E-mails when her phone rang.

 

“Hey mum.”

 

“Hey sweetie, you want me to call back when you´re done eating?”

 

Bra gulped down her bite quickly. “Nah, it´s fine. So, how are the current trends in material science?”

 

“Oh, it´s very nice! I already found a few groups I will fund and one of the PhD students will come over next week for an interview. She can finish her thesis at my company and earn much more money while she´s at it! And guess what, I met Uso!”

 

Bra snorted. “Ah, what a _coincidence!_ Say hi from me and you know what, tell him to be careful, I´m about to buy his company if he keeps his work ethic like that.”

 

Bulma laughed loudly which Bra used to take another bite from her sandwich. She was starving! “And you, I hope you´re not working the whole weekend!”

 

“Nah, I´m gonna do some self care and have a lazy weekend. Y´know, gonna hang out with dad some, as soon as he shows up again.” There was another short burst of laughter from Bulma, interrupted by an announcement in the background that Bra couldn´t understand properly. “Okay, have fun sweetie. I need to hang up, the break is over. And if your father intends to lock himself up all day just turn off the power. Drives him out pretty quickly.”

 

She hung up before Bra could thank her for the info. She did in fact intend to keep her dad occupied otherwise. She took another bite from her sandwich, finishing scrolling through her Mail. Some work had to be done after all.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was late afternoon when he finally showed up again. Bra had moved to the winter garden to do her stretches and was interrupted in her oversplit by his stomping through the grass.

 

“I´m over here.”

 

“You don´t have to be so stretchy for me.” He chuckled, probably thinking he was _so_ funny.

 

“Fuck you too. Mum called earlier, says hi.” He nodded, looking around. Shoving away one of the cats that had started rubbing against him. “Are you done?”

 

“Oh now you´re in a hurry. If you want to rub a pussy, there´s one at your feet.” She put her leg down and started bending backwards, until she could touch the ground. “Or I don´t know, you wait for a few minutes. I´d really like a bite to eat though.” She turned her head, staring at him until he exhaled loudly, but actually left. One day she would get him to admit that it turned him on when someone ordered him around. Her mum was excellent at that.

 

Bra hadn´t even lied all that much to her mum, she had been looking forward to hanging out with her dad, watching some TV or going out for dinner, but… it could wait. The moment the door fell close in the master bedroom he was grabbing her and Bra kissed him hungrily, pushing her tongue inside as quickly as she could. He was just wearing obscenely tight workout pants and nothing else… grumbling low in her throat she moved her hands over his chest, over the thick hair and the bulging muscles. It was a good thing she had only put on an oversized blouse. When Vegeta let her fall down on the bed she quickly pulled it over her head and was ready for everything else. He moved over her, finally rubbing over her breast, over the piercing before he bowed down to suck on it, biting into it and driving her insane. She started to breathe harder, watching as his muscles rippled over his back with every movement.

 

Her nipple was angrily red when he let go of it, leaving a wet trail down her toned stomach, over her blue trail of hair that went over to her bush. That was another advantage of not having to deal with humans anymore, she hadn´t shaved in a year. She guessed she wasn´t all that hairy for a saiyan, but considering human beauty standards… she rather preferred every single patch of hair she had. Gasping, she focused again on what was happening when Vegeta´s tongue had wandered down to her butt.

 

“I´m not in the mood for anal, dad.”

 

“I´m not even close. Stop complaining so much, Bra.” She kicked him, but of course he didn´t care. “Get your pants down already, my vagina craved that yesterday.”

 

“Of course, how could I not follow your wishes.” He mockingly bowed down, making Bra kick him again. This time she got a good one at his cheekbone, even making him grunt. She was still giggling when she fished for a condom. “Maybe I should punish you for being such a brat.”

 

“Oh, maybe you should.” She ripped the wrapper, waving it in front of her face. “I have to insist.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, three chapters after all... anyway, this chapter contains immature behaviour and DP. Have fun!

“Could you move your head a bit maybe?” After they fucked until the evening the previous day, they both decided that Sunday morning was a bit early to start again. Bra was feeling a bit raw and she still wasn´t in the mood for anal, so after a quick shower they both decided to stay in bed the rest of the day. Without engaging in exhausting activities. Bra tried to paint her toenails while Vegeta was lying on her thighs, reading a comic. When he didn´t move, she forcefully pulled her leg out, muffling his protest by putting her foot on his face, perfect position for continuing her…

 

“Oh, I´m so sorry, I hadn´t felt your ki Bulma…”

 

Bra looked up, confused. Who the fuck… “I´m not Bulma.” Goku looked at her, probably trying to figure out if she was right. Well, she couldn´t exactly judge him, both she and Vegeta were naked and… she looked down at her dad and up again. Now that was embarrassing.

 

“I just thought… you… well, anyway, I´m sorry, I thought Vegeta was alone…”

 

“Get a grip Kakarott, Bra is not all that sensitive.”

 

“I´m not so sensitive about what? What´s going on?” She nudged her dad some more with her foot.

 

“Did you want a fuck, Kakarott?” Goku cleared his throat, making a step backward and forward again. “Kinda. Looks like a bad moment, eh?”

 

“Are you serious? Are you… oh my god. Does mum know that?” She nudged some more, finally making Vegeta snap and slapping her foot. “Your mum knows that there´s no sense in only fucking one person. That´s all she has to know.”

 

“Okay, we talked about it, I´m gonna leave now.” Goku had already raised his hand, but Bra wasn´t nearly satisfied with what she had heard so far. “Wait! Wait a second, so this is a thing? Really?”

 

“Aren´t you lying naked in bed with your father? That´s a very close relationship you have there.” There was an amount of venom in his voice that was surprising. Vegeta huffed, closing his comic. “You wanna stay or not? Bra, do you mind if he stays?”

 

He was serious. He was actually serious. He looked at her expectantly. She looked at Goku who looked at a far corner. Well. “I guess I don´t mind. But I´m not gonna sit here and watch you two screw each other!”

 

Goku gave her a hard stare which was kind of funny but also a bit intimidating. “I can pat your head while he sucks my cock.” Bra was about to throw something at him, but Vegeta held her arm. Resistance was futile.

 

“I need to finish my nails.”

 

“I´m gonna read this anyway.”

 

Goku sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Bra who decided to ignore him. It was _her_ weekend and he could stay for a bit, but she would so kick him out once he had shot his load.

 

“You do realize that colour makes you look like you lay in water for a few days?” Bra decidedly didn´t look at him. “Y´know, my pale skin and my blue hair kinda manage that. I just like to enhance it with beautiful sea green.” He snorted and she wanted to shove the bottle up his nose.

 

“Oh Goku, what does Chichi say about your little affair here, hm?”

 

“She doesn´t know. I did try to encourage her to find some human to unwind and then explain to her that I need to unwind with someone of my species as well.”

 

Looked like he was serious. They were all insane. “How does that work, exactly? ‘Hey Chichi, that bloke looks like he could fuck you raw, wanna try? I´m over there, getting my butt pounded by…’”

 

“Just shut up, Bra!” He played a bit with a corner of the sheet. “I think she likes women as well. Can´t say bloke, eh?” He grinned at her, but it just made Bra´s mind wander off in unexpected directions. So there was a cute single lady looking for… “I said human. Don´t even think about it.”

 

“Her loss, I lick pussy like a pro. Alright, I´m done. Dad?”

 

“Not sure I´m in the mood anymore with you two bickering like old ladies.”

 

They both groaned, but they both started pulling off Goku´s clothes anyway. Vegeta looked way too smug for his own good, probably enjoyed the attention.

 

“Dad, stop looking like that, you look like a perverted old man!”

 

“That´s what I am, so…” He shrugged, getting up from his position. His dick was already half hard. He definitely enjoyed it. “Someone´s interested?” Bra and Goku moved at the same time, hitting their heads together. It actually hurt quite badly and Bra punched Goku in the stomach in retaliation. He hissed, elbowing her to the side. She could imagine his fucking face when he heard the loud thump with which she landed on the floor. Groaning, she got up again, ready to commit murder.

 

“Listen fuckhead, this is my perfect weekend, so move your butt to the side or I´m gonna rip it off!”

 

“My butt?” He laughed innocently, making Bra grind her teeth. “Or your head!” She pulled a punch, but Vegeta got a hold of her.

 

“Oh, isn´t it cute how you don´t want to share your daddy?”

 

The kick landed quite right, chipping his front tooth off and leaving his lip bloody. Now they could continue. She turned around, trying to make her eyes big and her voice sweet. “Come on now, dad, just nail him some other time. Didn´t you want to spend the weekend with me?”

 

“You kicked out his tooth.” He looked impressed. That was nice. But it was getting her nowhere.

 

“Dad, focus please. I will suck his dick if you really want me to, but it could be that I bite it off accidentally.”

 

“Oh Bra, no need for such horrible violence.” Goku had recovered from the shock and gently took her hand. Looked at her long, sea green nails. And with the sweetest smile on his face he broke the nail on the middle finger off.

 

There was a moment of silence, the nail slowly falling down on the blanket and everyone´s eyes fixated on it. The moment of silence ended with the unholy loud sound of Bra´s palm smacking Goku´s cheek. It left a fiery red handprint.

 

“You bastard! Now I have to go get my nails done tomorrow and I really don´t have time for that! You wanna play dirty, you can have that!”

 

Both Vegeta and Goku were pushed over when Bra´s hair turned yellow. She figured they didn´t know she could turn super, but now wasn´t the time to dwell on the sight. Goku stared at her in awe, his hair waving in the wind of her power. She was no match for him, but it was enough to rearrange his face if she moved quickly.

 

“You don´t want to fight me, Bra.”

 

She snarled, ready to launch at him and he turned as well. She had never seen his god form and it was … fucking amazing.

 

“Kakarott, stop arguing with my daughter already.”

 

Bra could hear the uncertainty in her dad´s voice. He probably didn´t even know what was going on anymore. But Bra didn´t care. She couldn´t. This… was just… amazing.

 

“Though I have to say it suits you pretty well.” Bra snorted, and then she kissed him. Cut her tongue on his broken tooth. But the blood just made her even more horny. When they broke up the kiss, Bra turned around, her lips bloody. Vegeta was staring at them and she could guess that he was at a temporary loss for what to do.

 

“Can you do that as well? Do you want to turn for me, dad?”

 

He huffed, but he didn´t refuse and a moment later she was engulfed by two powerful auras. She powered down, only to get her hair out of the way and turned around to kiss her dad. Both were so hot, she felt like melting. Goku was pressed against her back, his hands roaming over her body, big enough to almost cup her breast completely, playing with her piercing. Vegeta finally moved away and powered down immediately, though his eyes were even darker with lust and the taste of blood that she didn´t miss it for a second.

 

It had something extremely exhilarating to be caught between two of the most powerful beings in the universe, pressed against their bodies and the sole focus of their attention. Bra grinned slyly. No wonder her dad had been excited about two people tripping over themselves to please him. She gasped when Goku bit down lightly on her shoulder and Vegeta slipped his hand down to her pussy. Both of their erections pressed into her and she was more than willing to take one.

 

“Can you fit us both?” It felt like a hot wind against her skin when Goku spoke. It made her shiver. Though she really didn´t want to try taking both of them, so uncomfortable…

 

“She´s not in the mood for anal.”

 

Bra stopped for a second, eyeing her father. She wondered if he had said it on purpose.

 

“I guess I changed my mind. Who wants which?”

 

“Kakarott´s got a bigger dick…”

 

_How thoughtful_. Bra clicked her tongue and turned around again, pulling on Goku´s waistband. While he tried to get his pants off without actually moving his butt from the bed he fell over, squishing Bra between him and Vegeta. She grunted, trying to push him away, which only made him loose his hold and make them all topple down. His chest hair was pressed against her nose and tickled her and her dad wasn´t any better, squirming underneath her. She sneezed, making Goku jump up in surprise. Like a fucking cat!

 

“God, this is a mess, get your pants down already!”

 

Goku laughed, finally rid of his damn underwear, his erection big and red and oh so inviting. “That was cute!”

 

Vegeta started laughing under her as well. She felt a blush form on her cheeks and decided to finally take action. Hitting her dad over the head she got on her knees, gesturing Goku to come closer and grabbing for a condom. He was still laughing, but she ignored it and moved over him, slowly sitting down on his erection. It was bigger than she had expected, too big to sit down on it completely. But it was okay when she leaned forward, making room for her dad. Even Vegeta was still giggling, fucking assholes! He grabbed her by the hips, making her jump involuntarily. It was so weird getting touched by two people at once. He carefully entered her, breathing a bit harder. The way it felt for her it couldn´t feel too great for him. It was incredibly tight, uncomfortably so and when she started moving it did hurt a bit.

 

“Lean back a bit.”

 

“Okay.” Her shoulders touched his broad chest while he moved his hands forward, closer to her clit without actually touching it. Goku´s dick wasn´t in quite so deep anymore which was better for all of them. Bra started moving her hips slowly, swaying, only moving them very carefully up and down. Goku bowed forward, kissing her neck while his fingers played with her piercing.

 

She gasped when her dad finally touched the right spot. It was still too tight, but being in between both of them felt amazing. She smiled slyly when Goku reached past her head and started kissing Vegeta. She couldn´t move much, but she tried to buck into her dad´s hand, getting more frantic with frustration.

 

When Goku moved back, he pushed her down until she lay with her back against Vegeta and started moving quicker, pushing harder. It was a bit painful, a bit too rough and it brought her closer to the edge than she thought possible. Goku grunted loudly when she came, quickening his pace even more and coming quickly after her. He pulled out and it left Bra with a sore pussy and a wonderful feeling of not being restricted anymore.

 

“You wanna finish inside me?”

 

Vegeta pushed her up into a sitting position before he pulled up. “No, it´s fine.” Bra raised an eyebrow but rolled over without further comment. She got comfy between the pillows and sleepily watched how Goku pulled the condom off Vegeta´s dick and started sucking him. Bra couldn´t help but laugh at it. So much to getting _his_ dick sucked. Goku just gave her a dirty stare but he was kind of… distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Bra´s revenge! The thrilling final! Or something like that haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Bra was sitting in a café, slowly stirring her cappuccino as she was looking at the bookshop on the other side of the street. Her nails were meticulously painted in light blue, a fact that had a lot to do with her presence in Paouzu village. She wasn´t a petty person and she respected Goku´s wish that she shouldn´t fuck his wife, but that didn´t mean she couldn´t exact revenge some other way. Huffing, she looked at her watch. Almost two hours and three cappuccinos had passed since Chichi entered the bookstore. Inconvenient, but she had taken the day off anyway, still angry that she had to rearrange her whole schedule on Monday to fit in an appointment for her manicure! Though she hadn´t anticipated the frosty weather and the masses of snow. Almost broke her ankle when she slipped in her heeled boots while crossing the street.

 

Huffing again, she started playing on her phone when she felt Chichi´s ki move and looked up. Finally. Bra quickly but carefully ran out of the café, over the street, around the block just in time to ran into Chichi on the other side. Carefully of course, she didn´t want to accidentally kill her. Exactly as planned Chichi fell on her butt, the bags she had held flying across the street.

 

“My god, I´m so sorry, I didn´t check where I was going and… Chichi? Is that you?”

 

“Watch where you´re going punk!” Chichi stopped for a second and looked at Bra more intensely. “Bra. Can´t you sense it when someone´s in the way? Help me up!”

 

Bra suppressed a grin and hauled Chichi on her feet. “Oh no, I can´t do that, never been good with all that fighting stuff…” Her eyes widened when she read the title of one of the books she picked up for Chichi. Was that porn? Before she could finish the examination, Chichi quickly ripped the book from her hands and stuffed it back in her bag.

 

“Did you want to talk to me?”

 

Bra eyed her warily. How did she…

 

“Bra, if you try to think harder you´ll get a stroke. No one in your family was ever that polite and nice, so don´t even try to find an excuse.”

 

“I wasn´t…!”

 

“There´s a café over the street. Or won´t it take that long?”

 

The café she had just been sitting in, right. Bra cleared her throat, the best approach… “You know that your husband is fucking my dad?” Yeah. Good approach.

 

Chichi´s eyes squinted a bit. “Ah. I was… suspecting something like that. He made hints.”

 

“Yeah, that you should fuck some humans.” Damn. Bra bit her tongue, but it was already too late. Chichi´s interest was sparked.

 

“How do you know? Are you sleeping with him as well?” Bra didn´t respond. It hit too close to the truth. “Or did you accidentally walk in on them and he spilled everything?”

 

“Yes. Exactly.”

 

Chichi made another long pause. It sounded plausible! “And you felt the urgent need to tell me this because…?”

 

“Because we´re both women and we can´t let men treat us like that, right?”

 

“And what exactly did Goku do to you? I´m sorry, I don´t quite see the connection, Bra.”

 

Bra hesitated. Now that didn´t work out as planned at all. She quickly grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one, feeling much better after she took one drag. “There is none. Just thought you should know and I had business here anyway, so it worked out just fine. Was nice meeting you, Chichi!”

 

She quickly walked away, just slipping once. She caught herself without falling. Hadn´t been that bad.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Why is she here?”

 

“Come on, it´s just this once. It was _your_ daughter who spilled it, so don´t blame it on me!”

 

“But _why_ is she _here?_ ” Vegeta glanced shortly at Chichi, who was sitting comfortably in a chair across the bed. Grinning smugly. He hated her.

 

“She said she can only accept it when she can watch. Once, okay?”

 

“Are you gonna start now or what? Haven´t got all day.” She looked expectantly at Goku and Vegeta, still dressed and not looking ready to fuck at all.

 

“Woman, this is demeaning and I don´t know why I should do anything for _you_ , you measly…”

 

“I don´t want to share my husband. If I have to, I want something out of it as well.”

 

“He doesn´t have to listen to you!” Vegeta´s hair was standing a bit taller. Goku was afraid he was going to turn and attack his wife.

 

“No, but he respects my wishes, that´s what you do in a functioning relationship! Now get naked and use your tiny dick or it´s the last time you´re gonna stick it in anyone´s butt!”

 

“Actually Chichi…”

 

“I don´t care, Goku. But since we´re at it and everyone´s looking for excuses, might wanna explain to me why your daughter…” She pointed at Vegeta, venom in her voice. “Was knowing about all this. Goku decided not to say anything at all.”

 

Looking sheepishly, Goku started to undress. Best way to avoid further blame.

 

“Because I have sex with her. And Kakarott stumbled in on us.”

 

Chichi closed her mouth tightly, her eyes moving frantically.

 

“That´s better.” Vegeta threw his shirt away, and started struggling out of his tight pants. Goku watched him absentmindedly. He was afraid how long I would take for Chichi to connect the dots.

 

“Goku, were you actually okay with that?”

 

“He joined us!” Vegeta stood there, in all his naked glory and looked prouder than ever. Goku wanted to bury himself in a hole.

 

“If you did all that and aren´t ashamed, what´s keeping you from having sex with me in the room?”

 

“You wanna join as well, woman?” Goku looked up, inspecting Vegeta´s and Chichi´s faces. He didn´t want them to fight but he wanted them to fuck even less.

 

“God no, one of you is exhausting enough.”

 

Goku exhaled loudly. This had gone better than he had expected. No need to kill Bra and bury her body on some unknown planet after all. “Right, great we talked about it! Come on Vegeta, I´m getting horny.”

 

He was far from it and it took some while to get him going, but after he decidedly ignored Chichi´s presence it went rather… smoothly. So smoothly he barely noticed when Chichi left the room.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bra looked annoyed at her phone when it started ringing. She was watching her favourite telenovela and didn´t want her food to get cold and… unknown number?

 

“Hello, Bra speaking.”

 

“Is there any modesty left in this world?”

 

“Ehm… yes? Who is this?” Probably religious fanatics. She should hang up.

 

“Then why are you sleeping with your father?”

 

“Chichi? Where did you get my number? What… what is going on?”

 

“I´m just curious. I cannot understand why you would want to do it. And Vegeta told me. Though I knew something was up the way you and Goku didn´t even try to make up excuses.”

 

“Chichi… I… I don´t know what they told you, but it is seriously none of your business.”

 

“Well, women protecting women or something. Right?”

 

Bra huffed, eyeing her lunch warily. She really wanted to eat it right now and end this conversation. “I want to do it. It´s comfortable, we know each other well and we know what we like. No one is forcing anyone to do anything. Also, your husband is a fucking asshole!”

 

Chichi laughed, somehow this was all too surreal to take it seriously. “You are all insane. What did Goku do, though? I mean, you probably thought I was gonna be mad.”

 

“He broke my nail. I had just finished them. I had to reschedule my whole Monday. Why aren´t you mad though?”

 

Chichi laughed even harder. “Your nail? Your… I don´t even know what to say to that.” There was a lengthy pause. “I was mad. A bit. Vegeta of all people, he couldn´t have taken someone, some person I don´t know. And I thought why not watch them do it since I can´t keep them apart anyway.”

 

“You are awful. And weird. And you´re calling me the pervert.”

 

“Get a grip, you´re not one to blame others.”

 

Bra scratched her chin, thinking if she should… it didn´t matter anyway. Chichi´s opinion of her couldn´t get worse. “So I heard you´re into women.”

 

“Goku talks a lot of shit.”

 

“Yeah and those porn books?”

 

“That´s just entertainment. Not your business.”

 

“But… don´t you want to… try it out sometime? Get back at Goku?”

 

“Bra! Modesty is really dead!”

 

Bra giggled. “It´s already risen from the dead. Text me if you change your mind. Where did you get my number from anyway?”

 

“I was bored watching Goku and Vegeta having sex, it was very manly. Lot of grunting, lots of hair. Not what I had in mind.”

 

“Aha.”

 

“Went downstairs and someone left their phone in the living room.”

 

“You are the reason modesty is dead.” Bra hung up and finally got to finish her lunch.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

She leaned back from the kiss, her eyes still closed and slowly humming to herself.

 

“Well? Did you like it?”

 

Chichi opened her eyes a fraction, grinning slightly. “I did. Did you?”

 

Bra rolled her eyes so hard she almost fell off the bed. “Yes of course I did. Forgot that I wanted to do it in the first place?”

 

“Why does one person need such a huge apartment?”

 

“Oh my god, come here that I can make you shut up.” Bra didn´t hesitate to push her tongue inside of Chichi´s mouth while Chichi couldn´t keep herself from giggling. Had she known how much fun it would be she would´ve done it much sooner.

 

“Can we undress or what?”

 

“Bra, do you know how old I am?”

 

Bra leaned back, contemplating. Looking her up and down. “So what? I can´t really do the fun stuff if you don´t get naked. Now, preferably. I´ll start.” She took of her shirt, her bra, her pants, her panties, it was really quick. Chichi could barely follow. “Alright, you wanna do it yourself?”

 

“No. No, come here and do it for me.” And Bra had never been more obedient.

 

A while later Chichi tried to pull up the covers over her chest. Bra hadn´t minded at all, surprisingly, but it didn´t make Chichi all that comfortable after they cooled down.

 

“Can I have a drag?”

 

Bra stopped short and looked at her cigarette. “Ehm, sure. Didn´t… didn´t know you were smoking.”

 

“Not regularly. Smoked a bit after I married. I was still a teenager after all.” She laughed, almost choking on the smoke.

 

“How was it? Goku thought you should get a human and not me. I mean… did you ever fuck one?”

 

“One of my own species? No. I fooled around with a few guys when I thought Goku was dead for good, but you know. Just kissing. Always blocked it off after that.”

 

Bra took her cigarette back, taking a deep drag and blowing out the smoke through the nose. “Maybe you should try it. Just so you know if it´s your thing.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Chichi rolled over, watching Bra finish her cigarette. “Maybe more fun than with you. But how should I know without a decent experience…” Chichi got up, motioning Bra to do the same. “You want to play around a bit more?”

 

“Always. What do you have in mind?”

 

“How about you kneel down at the end of the bed and put your hands on the railing.” Bra frowned but did as told. Chichi liked to order people around and Bra noticed quickly that she did have the same streak as her dad. It made her incredibly hot. “And now?”

 

“Now you tell me where you want me to touch you.” She leaned forward, stroking gently over one of Bra´s nipples. “I like that little ring. It´s cute.”

 

“How about you show me how much you like it then?” Chichi smirked, twisting the nipple hard enough for Bra to scream out. “Who is giving out orders here?”

 

“You do.”

 

“Exactly.” Chichi let go of the piercing, her finger traveling down over Bra´s stomach, following the line of lean muscles which shivered hard with the soft touch. She didn´t stop at the trail of blue hair, deeper, deeper…

 

“Ah!”

 

“You like it?”

 

“You’re such a fucking tease!”

 

“Oh, I like that little one here even better than the ring!” Bra growled under her breath while Chichi played with the piercing right over her clit. “Don´t ruin your bedframe!”

 

“If I do it´s your fault!” Chichi laughed out loud. She put her other hand on Bra´s hip, leaning in close, closer, stopping just a whisper away from Bra´s lips. “I will stop if you break it.”

 

“Fucking bitch!”

 

Chichi kissed her, silencing further protest. The humans could wait. This was more fun than she had had in a while.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s done! It took me quite some time, I´m sorry, but my arm was aching and I tried to give it time to heal. It´s been an on-off thing for over a year now… my hiatus didn´t help much so I decided to not care anymore and do some writing this weekend!
> 
>  
> 
> Jep. This story was a lot of fun. I could´ve made it super serious and angsty and thousand chapters long, but it was sooo nice to write something silly. Haven´t done that in a while. So no one is getting an existential crisis over incest. It´s fiction. Don´t behave like that in real life.
> 
>  
> 
> So, hope you all had fun as well and see you next time!


End file.
